Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas
by Ilithie
Summary: T'aurais pu. T'aurais du (?). Une caresse, un regard. Un baiser. Mais non. Ce n'est pas bien. Elle n'est pas pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit. Et si j'en ai envie ? un os sur ce qu'aurait pu être la relation sirius x lily. parce que sirius et james sont biens trop semblables pour que ce soit impossible, mais qu'ils tiennent trop l'un à l'autre. (rien ne m'appartient)


Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Des émotions qui perdurent, malgré la douleur, malgré la rancœur.

Vous étiez trop semblables, n'est-ce pas ? Bien trop similaires. Ca devait arriver, après tout. C'était couru d'avance. Vous jouiez avec le feu, à être toujours fourrés ensembles, avoir les mêmes passe-temps, les mêmes élans, les mêmes désirs. Vos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, les sensations vous procuraient les mêmes frissons.

C'est ça, qui vous a rapproché, n'est-ce pas ? Comme des frères, oui, frères de cœur, mais aussi frère d'esprit. Frère d'idée, et d'envie. Tu te reconnaissais en lui, et tu le laissais se refléter en toi. Vous étiez biens trop identiques.

Bien trop pour votre propre bien.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas.

Tout comme tu n'as pas contrôlé ton ressentiment lorsqu'il t'a parlé d' _elle_. Tout comme tu n'as pas contrôlé la rage sourde qui t'a broyé les entrailles au fil des années qui passaient, au fil des étoiles dans les yeux qui grossissaient.

James Potter et Lily Evans, quelle aberration.

T'étais jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? De plus en plus au fur à mesure des tentatives vouées à l'échec, de pire en pire au cours du temps qui s'écoulait, de la passion qui grandissait. T'as essayé, au début, de te convaincre que ce n'était rien. Que tu flippais juste de le perdre. Mais tu sais, maintenant. Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

Ce n'est pas lui qui t'inquiétait, pas réellement. Ce n'était pas son sourire narquois, sa vantardise, et ses conneries que tu avais peur de ne plus revoir, effacés par un geste de la stricte préfète. Ce n'était pas les lunettes de travers et les blagues toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres auxquelles tu voulais t'agripper, comme un homme à la dérive à sa bouée de sauvetage.

C'était elle. C'étaient ses cheveux de feu, sa moue furieuse après vos farces de mauvais goûts, ses yeux qui brillaient adorablement, débordants presque de larmes de fureur lorsqu'elle vous engueulait –bien trop souvent. C'était elle que tu voulais. Elle qui te plaisait.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Et ça te rongeait, n'est-ce pas Patmol ? Ca te rongeait de voir ton meilleur ami tenter, encore et encore. Se lancer ans répit contre un mur sur lequel il s'écrasait inlassablement, avant d'y retourner. Tu voulais ton tour. Elle t'aurait cédé, tu aurais pu l'avoir. Tu voulais ton tour, ton tour d'essayer, ton tour de la séduire. Ton tour de laisser libre cours à tes sentiments. Ton tour d'être heureux.

Mais ça te rongeait. Parce que tu ne le prenais pas, ce tour. Tu ne la prenais pas, ta chance. Tu te sacrifiais, tu te taisais. Pour lui. Parce qu'il comptait bien plus. Plus qu'un stupide amour d'ado. Plus que n'importe quel amour, en fait. Parce qu'il était ton frère, ta seule famille. Tout ce qu'il te restait. Tout ce qui comptait.

Alors, tu te contentais de te taire. De le regarder, de rire, de l'aider à se relever. De l'aider à la séduire. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas. Mais ça te bouffait, ici, là, de l'intérieur. Ca te tuait à petit feu, de les voir. Parce qu'elle allait céder, tu le savais. Si tu ne te lançais pas, tu la laissais partir, ta chance. Tu la laissais s'enfuir.

A tout jamais.

 **« Je ne peux pas. »**

T'aurais pu.

T'aurais du (?).

Une caresse, un regard.

Un baiser.

Mais non. Ce n'est pas bien.

Elle n'est pas pour toi.

Tu n'as pas le droit.

 **« Et si j'en ai envie ? »**

Ferme les yeux.

Oublie la.

Oublie ça.

Tu ne peux pas.

Tu ne dois pas.

 **« Je ne peux pas. Pas à lui. »**

On ne tombe pas amoureux de l'aimée de son meilleur ami.

On n'a pas le droit.

On n'a pas le choix.

Alors, tu l'as laissée partir.

Alors, t'as enfermé ce secret, bien gardé.

Ce moment à vous.

Ce rêve.

Ce baiser.

Le seul.

Elle n'est pas à toi.

 _Elle est à lui._

Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas.


End file.
